


Move Your Body [Rub It Right Up] Against My Body

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Laws of Attraction (2004), You Me and Him (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Hair-pulling, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Move Your Body' by My Darkest Days. I recommend you listen to that song as you read this.
Relationships: Thorne Jamison/John Helm
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Move Your Body [Rub It Right Up] Against My Body

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Move Your Body' by My Darkest Days

Thorne downed his shot and slammed his glass down on the bar. The pulsating bass inside the club, the flashing lights, and the smells of smoke were intoxicating. He wiped his lips and leaned against the bar, eyeing the packed dance floor. All sorts of people were out there, clad in leather and silk and lace, ripped jeans and vests, their skin coated in sweat and glitter. God, did Thorne love this. Clubs like this were the perfect place for people to lose themselves, to drop their shields and let loose. Many people had been throwing Thorne looks all night, and who could blame them? He was dressed in his tightest jeans, his favorite black leather jacket, combat boots, and a shirt with a deep V-neck that showed off his chest. His black hair was messy on purpose, his dark makeup seamlessly applied. He'd been giving looks to people all night too, but had yet to find someone he wanted to take to a hotel tonight. In truth, Thorne just needed to be fucked. It had been a long few months after his divorce, even longer than he'd gone without sex of any kind.

Wait, Thorne thought as he looked around. Who was that? A man was watching him from the far end of the bar. He wore black jeans, several necklaces, a denim jacket, and a black T-shirt. His hair and beard were kind of hipster-style, his full lips pulled up into a sensual smile. Thorne stared back at him and licked his lips in a come-hither gesture. The man seemed to take the hint and came over, his narrowing hips swaying side to side. He stopped right next to Thorne, his brown eyes reflecting the colors of the strobe lights. 

"Hi," he said with a rich Scottish accent. "My name's John."

"What's up?" Thorne asked. "I'm Thorne Jamison."

"I know," John replied. "I've heard of you." His eyes traveled up and down Thorne's body. "You're even sexier in person."

Thorne felt the compliment go straight to his cock. He smiled and stepped closer to John, placing a hand on his chest. 

"Want to dance?" he asked, fluttering his painted eyes.

"Absolutely," John answered.

They moved toward the dance floor, right in the thick of things. Thorne stood in front John, facing him as he swayed his hips undulating motion. John watched him hungrily and followed his movements, moving to the beat of the music. The song changed to one of Thorne's favorites as he turned his back to John, grinding his ass back against the taller man's crotch. John put his hands on Thorne's hips, pulling him closer, breathing into his ear, grinding his crotch into the other man's ass.

'Your body's built just like a weapon  
And you're using it  
But the devil can hear you when you say  
Come and get up,   
Move your body  
Use your body  
Lose control

Rub it right up  
Against my body  
Take my body  
Make it yours.'

Thorne moaned lowly when he felt John bite down gently on his neck, kissing his way up to his ear.

"Follow me," he whispered, his warm breath sending shivers down Thorne's spine.

He moved through the crowds of people with Thorne right behind him. They went outside into a dingy, dimly lit alley, deserted except for some trash cans and a stray cat that ran away when it saw them. As soon as the door to the club shut behind them, John was all over Thorne, kissing him deeply and pinning him to the brick wall. Thorne groaned into the kiss, their tongues intertwined. He wrapped his arms around John's neck, pulling him closer. John's hands roved his body until they reached his ass, squeezing it through his tight jeans before pulling the rock star up off the ground, their bodies as close as they could get. Thorne wrapped his legs around John's waist and dug his nails into the man's neck, his back scraping against the wall. Both of them were hard, pressing against each other through their jeans. 

"Fuck," Thorne gasped, tipping head back against the wall as John began trailing kisses down his jaw and neck.

"Right here?" he asked against Thorne's pulse point, scraping his teeth across the skin. "Right now?"

Thorne wanted to say yes, wanted this gorgeous hipster to fuck him right there in the dingy alley, but he held himself back.

"I have a hotel room a block away from here," he moaned as John licked at the hickey he'd left. "Want to come with me?"

"Hell yes," John moaned. 

He lowered Thorne back down to the ground, and then they rushed out of the alley and caught a cab back to Thorne's hotel. 

.......................  
They're all over each other again so soon as the hotel room door closed and Thorne switched on the light. John is a great kisser, Thorne thought as the Scot's tongue explored his mouth, tracing his teeth, his beard scratching against the younger man's face. Thorne kicked off his combat boots and shucked off his jacket, not wanting to separate his lips from John's. The older man's hands traced his nipples as they parted for a second for the rock star to toss his shirt to the floor. 

"You're so bloody pretty," John breathed, his brown eyes dark and half-lidded.

He pulled Thorne back to him by his belt, unfastening it and tossing it to the floor, then unbuttoning and unzipping Thorne's tight jeans, sliding them down his legs. Thorne hissed when his heavy erection was exposed to the cool air in the hotel room. John kicked off his trainers and tossed aside his denim jacket and his necklaces. Thorne reached out and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing a chest that was more muscled than he'd expected.

"Like what you see?" John purred, unbuckling his belt and stepping out of his jeans. 

He wore no underwear like Thorne, and his cock was red and leaking furiously. Thorne licked his lips and kissed him again, pushing him toward the huge bed in the corner. They fell onto it, kissing sloppily as John rolled over and pinned Thorne on his back. Their erections brushed together and both men moaned. John leaned down and latched onto Thorne's right nipple, swirling his warm tongue around the bud until it grew hard. Thorne moaned and arched his back, his cock oozing precome on his belly. John moved to the other nipple, taking it gently between his teeth.

"Fuck, yes," Thorne moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow. "God, that's feels so good."

John huffed a laugh against his skin and kissed his way down Thorne's stomach, lapping up the pool of precome before wrapping his lips around the rock star's cock. He added his hand for extra friction as he took as much of the length in his mouth as he could, deftly tracing the veins and licking the sticky fluid from the tip. Thorne tangled his hand in John's thick hair, thrusting his hips up into that warm heat. John moaned, making Thorne gasp, and took him all the way into his mouth. Thorne yelled in ecstasy, heat pooling low in his belly. He tugged on John's hair, and the older man pulled off, his lips swollen and red, his beard slick with saliva.

"I want to come with you inside me," Thorne panted, his face and chest flushed. "Fuck me, please! I need it."

"With pleasure," John purred. "Do you have condoms and lube?"

"Top drawer," Thorne said.

John nodded and reached over to the bedside table. He rummaged around in the top drawer and brought out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He set the condoms aside and popped open the lube, drizzling some onto his fingers. Thorne rolled over onto his stomach, wrapping his arms around the pillow under his head. John settled behind him and placed kisses along the rocker's back and shoulder blades while his hand caressed a perfect ass. He carefully circled the tight ring of muscle with one slick finger and pressed inside gently. Thorne hissed at the stretch and closed his eyes for a second. It had been a long time since he'd been fucked this way, so he should've expected a little pain.

John kissed the back of his neck lightly. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Thorne said. "Keep going."

John nodded and added a second finger, scissoring them. Thorne moaned and rutted against the bed, urging the other man on. John added a third finger, searching for that magic bundle of nerves. He knew he'd found it when Thorne keened and arched his back. He looked at John over his shoulder, his blue eyes feral with lust and need. 

"Fuck me," he begged. "Please."

John growled and withdrew his fingers. He picked up the box of condoms, took out one, and ripped the foil off with his teeth. He rolled it on to his cock and slicked himself up. He placed his hands on either side of Thorne's head, his chest pressed against the rock star's back as he slowly entered him. They both moaned at the sensation. Thorne was tight and wet and warm, hugging John's cock firmly. Thorne sank his teeth into the pillow under his head, feeling John's thick cock split him open in the best way. They both laid still for a moment, until John pressed his forehead into the back of Thorne's neck.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his accent thick with arousal.

"Yeah," Thorne answered, pressing one side of his face into the pillow. 

John began to move, setting a brutal rhythm, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. Thorne moaned loudly, gripping the pillow so hard his knuckles were white. John's warm breath tickled his neck as the older man moaned and gasped, thrusting into the tight warmth enveloping his prick. He moved one of his hands from the bed to Thorne's styled hair, gathering some in his fist and pulling the rocker's head back.

"Oh, fuck," Thorne gasped. "Yeah, that's so good. Fuck, don't stop."

The bed was slamming into the wall. The room was filled with moans and gasps of pleasure, the slap of skin against skin. John rolled his hips and brushed against Thorne's prostate, and the younger man yelled.

"Yes, right there," he pleaded. "Fuck, do that again!"

John growled again and obeyed, hitting that spot over and over while pulling on the rock star's hair. Thorne reached down to his cock and began jerking it in time with John's rapid thrusts. With one more well-placed thrust to his prostate, Thorne came with a strangled shout, his cock spurting warm come across his hand and the bedding beneath him. John gasped at the sudden tightness around his prick and sank his teeth into Thorne's shoulder, groaning as he spilled into the condom. They both collapsed on the bed, sweaty and breathing heavily. After a few minutes, John slowly pulled out and removed the condom, tied it off then tossed it into the trash can by the bed. Thorne sighed blissfully and buried his face against the pillow, feeling satisfied and perfectly fucked-out. He felt John get off the bed and turned over slightly. The other man was picking up his clothes from the floor.

"What are you doing?" Thorne asked, his voice tired.

"I thought I should go," John answered sheepishly, glancing at the door.

"You don't have to do that," Thorne said. "You can stay here."

"Really?" John asked. 

Thorne nodded and crawled under the heavy blankets on the bed, patting the empty space beside him. John placed his clothes on a nearby chair and got into the bed. Thorne was already asleep, so he reached and switched out the light, soon he, too, was asleep.


End file.
